


Normal

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [53]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Post Top Surgery Care, Trans Male Character, Trans Sportacus (LazyTown), Tumblr Prompt, Ziggy's a good kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sport finally getting top surgery





	Normal

Sportacus sat on the park bench, his leg jiggling with energy. He watched Stingy, Trixie, Pixel, and Stephanie play two-on-two basketball and wished more than anything that he could join in. He scratched his chest absently before he grabbed his own wrist and pulled his hand away. With a sigh, he slumped against the bench.

It had been nearly two weeks since his top surgery.  For most of that time, he had been cooped up in the air ship, propped up by all the pillows Robbie could bring up from his lair. Robbie himself had helped Sportacus through a lot of the first few days, making sure he ate and getting him cold compresses for his massive headache. 

By day 5, Sportacus was sick of being inside. By day 10, he was begging Robbie to let him leave the ship. Robbie had been worried Sportacus would be tempted to strain himself if he went outside but, after extracting several promises from the elf that he wouldn’t do more than walk around, he allowed Sportacus into Lazytown.

It was a beautiful day and Sportacus loved the fresh air. But his chest itched and he couldn’t scratch it for fear of messing up his stitches. He watched to play with the kids and run around like normal but he  _couldn’t_. The one day Robbie had been out and Sportacus had done some pushups, he had been sore for two days. As happy as he was to be free of binders, Sportacus was so  _frustrated_. 

“All done!”

Sportacus looked up. Ziggy and Robbie were leaving Ziggy’s house. Robbie held a fruit smoothie in one hand and an ice cream cone in the other. Ziggy’s face was covered in sticky ice cream residue.

“One grossly healthy smoothie for the _strapping_ young man,” Robbie declared, holding out the glass to Sportacus. Sportacus couldn’t hold back a smile at the phrasing. “And one scrumptious ice cream cone for the valiant caretaker.” Robbie went on. He took a lick of his ice cream and moaned in satisfaction, plopping down on the bench beside Sportacus.

“I was a big help!” Ziggy pipped up, “Right Robbie? Didn’t I do a good job?!”

“You did a  _great_ job, kid!” Robbie lifted his cone to Ziggy, “My favorite part was when you took 20 minutes to find your mother’s blender. Now go play with the others!”

Grinning ear to ear, Ziggy took off for the basketball court. Sportacus watched him go, envious.

Robbie nudged him, “Drink your thing.”

“Thank you for making this,” Sportacus said. He took a sip. It was delicious. He drank it as he watched Pixel score a point from the mid-court line.

“It’s only 4 more weeks until you can join in,” Robbie reminded him. He leaned against Sportacus, watching the game.

“The doctor said I probably won’t be back to normal for three months,” Sportacus reminded him.

“That’s true,” Robbie suddenly sounded serious, “But is it worth it?”

Eyes still on the game, Sportacus ran a hand over his chest. His  _flat_ chest. He smiled.

“Yes.” 

 


End file.
